A blader will die today
by Beywriter
Summary: A new Beyblader joins the Bladebreakers and a tournament is announced to find the best team in Japan. The Demolition boys are flown in to open it and The Bladebreakers run into the demolition boys. The new Bladebreaker accepts Bryans challenge.


Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there**

**A Blader will die today**

**Note: They are all looking like they did in season 1 **

Tom was just an ordinary Beyblader he had a bitbeast and dreams to Blade with the stars, but he didn't know they would be fulfilled so quickly. He was out for a morning jog when he turned the corner and bumped into Tyson making them both fall on there backsides.

"ow, watch it buddy what was that for?"

"I'm sorry" He had already got up and was stood over Tyson

"don't worry kid, no damage" Tyson said. He held his hand out to pull Tyson off the floor.

"thanks" Tyson said

"hay your Tyson right, world champ Beyblader?"

"you've heard of me?" Tyson said smugly

"I have, your part of the Bladebreakers and you've won the World Championship three times. Sorry to run at you like that."

"Its ok we all have accidents, like I shrunk Ray's shirt in the wash a week ago, he was so angry"

"Hay Tyson" Ray called he and Kenny were running towards them

"hay Ray, Kenny what's up?"

"Max called and he wanted to see

us A.S.A.P" Kenny said

"well see you around Tyson"

"later". They ran off and Tom continued on his route. Tyson only ran a few feet stopped and turned around

"Hay Tom, why don't you come with us?"

"are you sure? Tom asked

"yeah" Tyson said

"Ray this is Tom, Tom this is Ray"

"Its nice to finally meet you Ray" Tom said using all his will power to keep himself under control as he shook hands.

"Kenny this is Tom, Tom this is Kenny"

"Nice to meet the brains behind the brawn" Kenny blushed as they shook hands.

"what was the hold up?" Max asked

"I bumped into Tom here" Tyson asked

"Hi, I'm Max pleased to meet you" Max said, holding out a hand and Tom took it

"you blade?" Max asked

"yeah" Tom replied. He pulled out his Beyblade

"This is Satek and I've had it from since I can remember"

"you don't remember how you got it?" Max asked.

"no" Tom replied.

"so whats up? You asked us to come here" Ray asked

"oh yeah, there's going to be a Tournament, to find out which Team is the best in Japan and a Team has been flown in to open it"

"Sounds cool. Hay Tom, were short of a Blader since Kai left us so I'm acting as Team Captain, I'm asking if you will...Join the Team, but first you have to beat one of us, is that ok if he joins?" Ray, Max and Kenny nods

"ok, do you accept?" Tyson asks

"ok, I accept, who will I blade against?" Tyson thought for a second.

"Ray". Ray smirked

"you are going down rookie" Ray said feeling over confident.

"yeah you will, beneath my feet" Tom replied

"wow, good come back" Tyson said

"well lets see Driger's power up close" Tom said

"ok we can use the Beystadium in my basement"

"YOU HAVE A BEYSTADIUM IN YOUR BASEMENT!" Tom said shocked

"yeah it was here when we bought the place"

"you must be the luckiest kid in the world!" Tom said

"Thats what Tyson said on the day we met and when I showed him"

"ok Ray, you are going down"

"3,2,1... LET IT RIP!"

"Driger Tiger claw attack!" Ray was first on attack

"SATEK DEFENSE!" Satek stud his ground as the white tiger attacked him

"thats some nice defense, but it wont help how. DRIGER COME OUT AND DESTROY HIM NOW!"

"SATEK TRI-KICK ATTACK" Satek appeared as a huge black dog and howled loud. The dog hit Driger hard three times as Driger's claw came into contact with Satek sending both blades back.

"DRIGER TAKE HIM DOWN"

"GO SATEK DESTROY HIM". There was a flash of light and a shock wave making everyone shield their eyes from the light.

"who won?" Kenny asked

"Chief look" Tyson said

"A tie" Max said

"well do I get in?" Tom asked Tyson

"I'm deciding"

"that was a good battle, you fight like a warrior. I say we should let him. We might need him" Ray suggested

"ok" Tyson said

"awesome. Nice bit power Tom" Max said

"I can't believe I'm in the best team in the BBA" Tom said happily

"you get used to it, the attention that is" Max continued

"well we'd better get to training and Tom I want to see you real quick"

"sure Kenny"Tom replied and followed him out of the basement.

"I have here, your readings from the battle and I have to say I'm impressed, Ray was right when he said you fight like a warrior. I compared your stats to the rest of the team and you are the 3rd best in the team and your neck and neck with ray Ray, so technically 2nd with Tyson at number one and Max at 3rd"

"thats good, so do you think I can survive in an intense match like against strong bladers?"

"yeah of course. You have the power and you know how to control it to the max"

"so you say I'm dangerous?"

"yeah maybe, come on we have training to do".

Back downstairs Max, Ray and Tyson were talking

"well guys lets get started"

"wait, when is this tournament?" Tyson asked

"its in 3 weeks" Max replied

"so what are we going to start with today chief?" Tyson asked

"learning how to cope with the longer battles we will encounter in the future"

"how are we going to do that?" Max asked

"by learning how to ration your energy".

Tom and the Bladebreakers had been training for the month and readying themselves for the upcoming tournament. They were walking to the tournament when the bumped into the team that was opening the tournament. The Demolition boys came out of a nearby cafe.

"well look its Kai" Tyson said

"what are you guy's doing here?" Max asked

"were here to open the tournament and nothing else" Spencer said

"looks like you got new blood. Who is he?" Kai asked

"he's Tom and he's your replacement. We need four bladers and he's more powerful than you Kai" Tyson said

"I hardly doubt it"

"Kai I wanna see what this guy's got" Bryan asked"

"ok challenge accepted"

"Tom, do you know what your doing?" Max asked

"don't sweat it Max, its in the bag"

at the park by a dish

"ok guy's is there anything I should know about this guy?"

"Ray can help you with this guy"

"I don't like to talk about it, but ok. Tom this guy uses air its self as a weapon and take it from a...victim it hurts" Ray rolled up his left sleeve revealing a scar on his shoulder.

"ow" Tom said

"ow is the word"Ray replied.

"you ready?" Bryan asked

"yeah" Tom replied. Max stepped to the side

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP" They launched there beyblades. They contacted in midair and stayed in contact until they hit the dish floor where they separate and spun anti-clockwise until they started in one big demolition derby.

"SATEK TRIKICK"

"you have power, but not enough enough to destroy me. STROBLITZ" Ray cringed knowing what was to follow. Tom felt a stinging down his left side. There was an 8 inch cut. He screamed as pain ran through his body.

"SATEK TAKE HIM DOWN" Tom was bleeding. He new it was a matter of time until he blacked out.

The Beyblades put some distance between each other, they circled the dish and then attacked each other again.

"TRIKICK NOW"

"your out of your depth kid. STROBLITZ" Tom was swiped again over his left and right shoulder. More pain went through him and more lost blood. The Bladebreakers just stud there

"we gotta stop this NOW" Ray said, the other guys nodded. Three blades stopped them

"your not moving" Ian said. Tom was in the most pain he ever felt in his life.

"Satek destroy him now" Tom called, all his wounds still bleeding, he had lost a pint of blood with the cut down his left side.

"stroblitz attack now" Bryan increased the power in the blast wind. The bast cut his face from chin to brow over his left eye. He shut his left eye as his face burned another cut sealed the fate of the battle from Toms left side wast to his right shoulder and he was blown back a few feet with Satek landing next to him, his left arm was over his chest and his right arm was straight out with his legs bent. His right leg over his left. The Beyblades retreated allowing the Bladebreakers to run to there dying teammate. Ray dropped to his knees by Toms head. Tom turned his head to face Ray, the rain started and was soon heavy

"Tom, Tom, are you ok?" Ray pleaded tears forming in his eyes

"dude say something" Max asked who was also crying. Tyson and Kenny were crying, Tyson felt especially bad for asking him to join the team, he picked up Satek and put the blade on the boy's bloody chest.

"n, no...I'm d,dying"

"your not,it doesn't look that bad"

"Ray...y,yo,your a bad lier"

"Tom I'm so sorry"

"f,f,for w,what?"

"letting you join, letting you fight"

"It's not your fault" Tom said

"it is, if I hadn't let you join you wouldn't be dying"

"n...no you m, made me so h,happy. R,R,Ray I want you to take Satek"

"me? Why? I can't"

"R,Ray please" Tom looked at Ray, his face was very pale and the eye that was open was crying. His breathing was heavy and fast.

"ok I will. Don't worry I'll take good care of Satek"

"T,thanks R,Ray" Tom said with the last of his breath, his eye closed and his head leaned more to his left.

"Bye Tom" Ray whispered. Everyone was dumbstruck and tears rolling down there faces. Bryan just smirked and Tyson caught sight of it

"Don't laugh, he was going to his first tournament, he's only been a Bladebreaker for a month"

"I was laughing at how pathetic you all look" Tyson wanted to punch Bryan in the face so bad. The demolition boys left laughing

"guys we have to win this tournament, not just for ourselves, but for Tom to" Tyson said getting of the ground, the rain still pouring down. Everyone nodded

"all for one" Tyson said putting his fist up in the air

"and one for all" they said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, its the time you've been waiting for its the Japan tournament" DJ Jazzman said

"and now to open the tournament Mr Dickinson has flown in Russia's winning team THE DEMOLITION BOYS" Kai stepped forward with a Mic. Tyson's hand made a fist when he saw Bryan.

"as the leader of the demolition boys I declare this tournament open" The crowd went wild as the demolition boys left Jazzman on the platform.

"ok lets start with The Bladebreakers versus the Osaka squad. First up is Ray and Tainyu" out stepped a girl wearing a blue t-shirt with a v neck and purple pants, white shoes, green socks, brown hair and a red headband tied around her head with the ends dangling over the front of her t-shirt.

"our teams are going to be battle in the Tokyo dish a Beydish designed to look like downtown Tokyo, roll back the floor" DJ asked and the floor rolled back to reveal the model city.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP"

"Go Driger, Tiger claw!" It was over in a flash. The other two competitors didn't stand a chance against Max and Tyson who both won.

They progressed very quickly with very few losses and they won pretty easily.

"The Bladebreakers are the best Bladers in Japan and they won with a landslide. Tyson as Team captain will you say a few words?"

"yes we talked it over and we decided to dedicate this victory to a friend that passed away a week ago...today. His name was, IS Tom we met him a month ago when he joined our team, this would have been his first tournament. He was killed by... BRYAN" the crowd gasped and Mr Dickinson ordered his immediate arrest. After two months of trials they found him guilty and sentenced to death. But even though a verdict was given they knew it would never bring back.. Even though they only knew him a month, they still feel like a part of them was sent to the grave with Tom and even though they didn't know him more than a month they were still close friends.

Three months later and Bryan was given the electric chair.

The Bladebreakers were still sad about the loss of Tom. They were at his grave laying a reef with a picture still on the grave. Ray was holding Satek in his left hand looking at it whilst standing over the grave with a sad expression

"hello Tom, how you doing?" Tyson asked. Silence. Wind rustled through the tree's and graves.

"been bored?" he continued, Silence

"well were here for an hour so if you want to talk, were here. There was silence for a few seconds and a strange warm wind picked up around them with an echoing faint voice that was even hard for Ray to hear with his cat-like hearing.

"its hard to hear, it sounds like the voices of the dead. It sounds like...like Tom and he's saying thank you for avenging my death and thanks to me for taking care of Satek".

Every month they returned to the grave site to tend to it and pay there respects to their fallen comrade.

Well now nobody can say I didn't write myself into Beyblade...again and made myself die in Beyblade XD XD XD

Its a crime not to review or you'll be arrested by the fiction police!


End file.
